


With great power comes great need to take a nap

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [118]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Hurt Will, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nico is a good boyfriend, Tired Will, Will really needs a hug, honestly same, nico Is worried, solangelo, will angst, will needs someone to take care of him sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will has been working all day and ended up falling asleep at his desk a lot longer than he intended.  Nico is worried.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 14
Kudos: 151





	With great power comes great need to take a nap

**Author's Note:**

> Not me randomly bursting into tears while writing this. This was hard to write, Will and Nico are kinda hard to write rn but I wanted to write solangelo anyway. My motivation literally plummeted down the drain but here we are ig.

Capture the flag was always rough in the infirmary. Demigods did not take the event lightly and went with all their might. It was almost worse whenever the hunters of Artemis showed up. More injuries, more work for Will and his siblings to heal.

Will’s hands were blistered and hot from healing almost all day. The burns on his fingers were an angry red color and it hurt whenever he clenched his fingers.

He thought that he would be able to take a quick nap before dinner. Then he’d get back to work. Using his abilities and healing all day hurt, it almost hurt worse when he tried holding a pen with how burnt his hands were. 

The world was starting to get blurry. Trying to think back to the last time he had slept was hard.

Will rested his head on his arms, hunched over his desk, which he knew was bad for his neck and back, but it would only be for a few minutes.

It felt like only a few minutes when a hand shook his shoulders roughly. He groaned and blinked, sitting up blearily. The sun outside had set, it was dark out.

“Hey,” Nico kept his hand on Will’s shoulder, “what are you doing sleeping at your desk?”

“Huh?” Will rubbed his eyes, “I was taking a nap.”

“I haven’t seen you since I left the infirmary for sword lessons a bit after lunch. Have you been in here all day?”

Nico dropped his hand to his side. 

“I guess I slept longer than intended…” 

“Come on, you need to sleep in an actual bed,” Nico huffed. Will made no move of getting up from his desk.

“I still have some work to do…” Will muttered, turning back to the papers strewn across his desk. Nico crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“You’ve been working all day, and you’ll need more than a couple hours asleep at your desk before you’ll be able to give your best,” Nico’s tone was firm, no nonsense. 

“Nico, you know how much work has been piling up…”

“And you can ask one of your siblings to help you with it tomorrow,” Nico spread his hands, “come on. I’m tired, you’re tired, bedtime.”

The clock on the wall said it was 10:48 pm. He had slept perfectly long enough if he had fallen asleep around 6pm.

“Nico…”

“Don’t Nico me, you may think you’re all ‘I know best because I’m a doctor’ but you gotta follow your own rules too,” Nico took Will’s arms gently by the wrists, flipping his hands so that they were palms up, “look at your hands, Will. They’re all blistered.”

Will looked away, his cheeks flushing with shame. He wanted to pull away from Nico but couldn’t muster the energy to do so.

“And you yell at me for overusing my powers,” Nico clicked his tongue, letting go of Will’s arms, “you need to take care of yourself too.” 

Will clenched his jaw, refusing to look at Nico, “you can go on to bed, I’ll meet you there.”

There was mistrust in Nico’s eyes. Of course Nico wouldn’t believe him, Will was silly to try and think that. 

“Please, Will.”

Will sniffled and wiped forming tears out of his eyes with the back of his hand. Nico blinked, his eyes widening.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Nico asked, his hands hovering in the air, unsure of where he should put them.

“Nothing…” Will’s voice cracked, he pulled the collar of his shirt over his mouth, his eyes glistening with tears.

“Why are you crying…?”

Will shook his head, “I don’t know…”

“Do you want a hug?”

Will gave a small nod. Nico gathered Will in his arms. Will clenched the back of Nico’s shirt as tightly as his injured hands would allow him. He buried his face in Nico’s shoulder. Will sniffled, his shoulders trembling with dry sobs.

Nico carded his fingers through Will’s hair gently. 

“I’m sorry,” Will mumbled over and over. 

“Hey,” Nico cupped Will’s face in his hands, Nico pressed his forehead to Will’s “you’ve been working all day, I can imagine how stressed you are. You need some rest, okay?”

Will closed his eyes, shakily he pressed his hand to Nico’s cheek. Tears were still rolling down his face and his eyes were red and puffy.

“Okay…” he whispered. 

“Tomorrow you need one of your siblings to take care of your hands, I’m not a doctor but they look bad.”

Will nodded.

“Come on, it’ll be okay,” Nico tucked a strand of hair behind Will’s ear. 

“Thank you,” Will said. His voice was hoarse. Nico pulled Will to his feet, careful not to irritate the burns on his hands. 

“You don’t need to thank me,” Nico pursed his lips, “you should try not to work as hard.”

“I know.”

Nico nodded. Will blinked tiredly. He walked closely to Nico as they made their way to the hades cabin, their shoulders bumping and occasionally Will would knee Nico in the leg. Nico didn’t really mind though. Nico knew Will liked physical contact, he would hold his hand if they weren’t covered in blisters. It seemed painful.

Will collapsed almost immediately onto the bed when they entered. Nico curled up next to Will, pressing himself against his side. Will sighed shakily, tension melting from his shoulders as he relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh if someone hugged me rn I would burst into tears on the spot. This should’ve helped but it didn’t. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, till the next update.


End file.
